


一毛不拔

by Echocho



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 二代超蝙智障且有病的日常





	一毛不拔

“你把这些剃了吧。”

肯特记者无奈地停下打字的手，低头瞧瞧挂在自己胸口妨碍自己工作的毛脑袋，将两根胸毛自他紧咬不放的白牙齿间拉出。

他的男朋友正如一只被冷落了三天的猫一般环着他的腰，以了不起的柔韧性自他身体与书桌间的缝隙钻出。他不得不向后滑了滑给他腾位置。

“不，布鲁斯。别闹了。”他也如任何无可救药的铲屎官那样好声好气地劝阻他，轻柔地将他额前一缕头发拂开。

可他得到的唯一回应是一根吐出的舌头，和置于其上的一颗被扯坏的纽扣。

肯特叹了口气，决意不去理他。

但他已如一段难缠的藤蔓那样那样滋蔓上来，粗鲁地霸占了克拉克大腿上最舒适的位置。他修长的双腿锁在记者腰上，轻巧地夹了一下，“不剃还是不继续？”

而肯特记者将一张脸板了又板，红了又红，最终还是搂住了这该死的藤蔓的腰。

“不剃。”

布鲁斯忽然低头吻他，如火柴的焰花跌落。他分开嘴唇，想要焚尽在这滴火里。可这狡猾的哥谭人抽身退开，只拿指腹摩挲他滚烫的下唇，“为什么不？我不喜欢。”

“得了吧，你爱死了。”他在那根铁刺一般戳着他的手指下微笑，看见自己在布鲁斯蓝色瞳仁上的倒影。他狡黠地撅起嘴亲吻他的指尖，将这阴沉的哥谭人拦腰抱起，摆在松软棉布与白胖枕头堆砌的宝座上。

他理所当然地无视了枕头国王的一点挣扎，大举入侵他的私人领地。可倘若有什么能比性爱与死亡更令人无法忽视的，那就是一个喋喋不休的布鲁斯了。

“…也许你怕这会影响到你的男子气概？”他正这么问到，就在他衣不蔽体、一条腿搭在克拉克肩上晃来晃去之时。

倘非克拉克有着超级好脾气，他就该冲着那圆溜溜的屁股蛋上揍一巴掌。但他仅仅说，“也许我该重新回去打我的采访稿。”同时两指抵在布鲁斯的双丸后面技巧地揉按了一下。

“啊…！真有你的，小镇男孩。”这下他如愿以偿地获得了哥谭王子的全部关注。布鲁斯渴盼的目光像浓雾中的迷宫一般套牢他，他只需张张嘴唇便能封去他的所有退路。而他张了张嘴唇，说，“再做一次，克拉克。”

虽然肯特记者最终没能抵挡住诱惑，他仍将此刻看作是自己的胜利时刻。因为当他再次按压布鲁斯时，这牙尖嘴利的哥谭人挑起唇角对他露出一抹类似妥协的微笑。

 

只是一周前的克拉克绝没有想到那抹神秘的微笑意味着这个。

他透不过气来，胸前仿佛压着一整颗行星。

他自梦靥中挣扎着睁开眼，映入眼帘的首先是浑浊的黑暗；

和贴着肉趴在他胸口的庞大黑影。

它爪子里抓着一把幽幽闪着绿光的匕首——他胸闷的元凶——森冷的绿光同样映衬在它贪婪的眼底。

寒冷的金属贴着他的胸膛，它残酷的双眼盯着克拉克开閤了一下。

“拉奥他妈的上帝啊！”

当他回过神来，他已直抵韦恩大宅的最后一层天花板了。今天超人知道了自韦恩家的大床抵达阁楼的天花板只需十分之一秒。

超人飘着，贴着墙，脑袋将天花板顶得吱喀响。他惊魂未定地朝自己撞出来的洞口撇了一眼，确认一下韦恩宅的怪物没有如噩梦一样从洞里爬上来。拉奥啊他好像还撞到了那怪物的鸟喙！一秒前的惊悚奇遇令他忍不住暗骂一句——

“他妈的搞什么！”

布鲁斯你是我肚子里的蛔虫。

…布鲁斯？！

布鲁斯咒骂的声音自他的逃亡之洞里传出，令他奋不顾身地跳入窟窿里，去拯救他无助的伴侣。

可迎接他的却是这样的画面。

他无助的伴侣跌坐在地上，一手捂着鼻子，一手还握着那把淬着绿光的利刃。

更正，一把淬着绿光的瑞士军刀。

“布鲁斯？搞什么？”即使一只鹰头马身有翼兽出现在房间里也不会使他更震惊了。

“卡尔，”这个一身紧身黑衣的哥谭人从容不迫地松开鼻子站起来，没事人一般擦了擦鼻血。他轻巧地抖抖手指，将刀片弹回刀鞘里。

这是克拉克这周见到的最无耻的画面了。

他突然福至心灵，拉开自己的法兰绒衬衫看了看。

“……我真不敢相信。”

超人的胸口赫然只剩下一半的毛发。他左半边的胸膛上切口平整，剃面光滑，一看便知使刀者手法灵巧，锋不可当。他光洁的胸肉如破云而出的满月，在灯光下熠熠生辉；唯有胸膛正中央的一溜萎靡卷曲的胸毛还在默默控诉着两分钟前遭受的非毛待遇。

“我可以解释。”而罪魁祸首识时务地举起双手，缓缓后退，像一只遭遇强敌的浣熊那样警惕。

而超人就像一个濒临爆发的蝙蝠侠步步向他逼近，威严地朝他伸出手。

布鲁斯乖巧地将手里的凶器搁在他手心，垂下视线，几乎腼腆地露出一个颇为诱惑的微笑，“克拉克…”

可惜今天再撩人心魄的微笑也无法击穿超人的钢铁意志。他随手将那把瑞士军刀扔出窗外，俯冲铲起这亿万富翁便飞进了浴室。

这一切发生得太快，在布鲁斯来得及英勇抗争之前，他就被面朝下按在了洗手台上。

“你做什——啊！”

这一次克拉克冲着那对圆屁股扎扎实实地扇了一巴掌。而韦恩先生开始像条鱼似的扑腾了起来，可超人仅是冷眼看着他在钢铁臂膀下的困兽之斗，野蛮地撕开他的裤子，反手在他屁股上又抽了一巴掌。

“停下，你这混蛋！”韦恩先生风度尽失地叫骂了一会，在意识到自己挣脱不出之后他一反常态地瘫软了腰肢，晃了晃屁股向后蹭那天外来客的大腿。

唉，这令人寝食难安的恶徒。

超人摇了摇头，为他超凡的机智奖励了他额外三巴掌。

“你够了没有！不就是几根毛吗？”

“唉，布鲁斯。”超人揉了揉眼前红扑扑的屁股叹了口气，抬手按了按这眼看又要发作的恶徒的后脑勺，“啊啊，你一个字都别说，我不想听你解释。”

“你要说你喜欢平滑的手感和良好的观感是吗？”他俯下身在脸贴瓷砖的哥谭人脖子后面亲了一下，“别骗我了，你这个前科累累的小骗子。你想要这么做只是因为我对你说了不。而你遮天蔽日的占有欲根本容不下一个不字。”

“…超级不字。”沉闷的声音像是从石头缝里传出来的。

“超级不字。”他附和道，轻而易举地将布鲁斯转过身抱起来，让他坐在白瓷桌面上。他轻微地挪动了一下，赤裸的皮肤磨蹭着冰凉的瓷砖。

他散漫地敞着腿，脚掌踩在克拉克的小腹，微微施力把他推远一点，“那么，超级先生，你到底想从我这里得到些什么呢？”

“只是一个小教训。”转眼超人便以顶尖魔术师的手法搜出了布鲁斯的剃刀。他握住布鲁斯的脚踝将他拉过来，翻手便用沾满剃须泡沫的软刷在布鲁斯胯下刷出一道白线。

令人满意的是布鲁斯合作的态度，他肌肉放松，难得一副任君采撷的姿态。直到刷子再次落下之际，他以迅雷之势暴起，挥起一捧水打在超人的眼睛上。

五分钟后这起暴力事件升级为横扫整间浴室的水战。

十分钟后布鲁斯的右脚踹在克拉克脸上，却又因为直逼胯下的利刃不敢乱动，只能眼睁睁地看着刀片寒光一闪，剃掉了一撮无辜的毛。

二十分钟后布鲁斯喘着气抓着超人的头发问他，“教训我，还是实现你黑暗的妄念？”

超人用力吸了一下光溜溜的小布鲁斯作为答复。

直到浴室一片狼藉足以让任何训练有素的管家血压骤升，他们才筋疲力尽地瘫倒在干燥的大床上。布鲁斯空洞地凝望头顶透着月光的大洞，手指有一搭没一搭地绕着克拉克无坚不摧的头发，想着偶尔让他留宿也不错。唔，除了下面凉飕飕的有点心疼。

那么，什么时候把他下面的毛也剃了呢？

～END～

**Author's Note:**

> 老爷：什么时候再皮一下呢


End file.
